des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission
Mission Narrative: Mission Name – A Grim discovery… How to begin Mission For the player to start this mission they must go to the Alleyway where the player will encounter a strange man with an eye fogged white and draped in dirty old clothes. Dialogue: Strange Man (S); “You there! Young man….” Player (P); “Me?” S; “yes you!!! Get over here!!” *In the distance a creepy screeching can be heard S; “Quickly! You must get out of the street!!!” *Player bolts into the alleyway to find themselves next to the strange man *the strange man covers you with some old sheets which confuses the character *A black robed, hugely tall figure comes past and then leaves the area S; “What are you doing standing in the streets at a time like this.” P; Player stunned “What……. What was that thing…..? ” S; “What was that… being not of this world… a being who brings the dead on… The Grrrim Reaper!!!” P; Breathing heavily “It… It can’t be… He doesn’t exist. What would he be doing here anyway….?” S; “it is said that once the re-enchantment came to be that Death was able to be free however without knowledge of what they had to do!” P; “That doesn’t explain why it’s here!” S; “I cannot tell you as I don’t know. But if I were you I’d not try to encounter it! You don’t want to know what Death can do!” Beginning of mission: Once this dialogue has ended the mission will activate and can be done whenever. The first thing the player must do is go to the streets at midnight to where a person will be sneaking along the streets in the attempts to avoid the Grim Reaper. The player will have the choice of either stopping him or saving him. If the player saves him, the man will gift the player a valuable item to where the mission will end. If the player stops the person, the Grim reaper will appear, take the man and complete its contract. The man will disappear and death will offer you one of three things for your deeds in helping him. One will be a wish which the character will choose to give Death his memories back, a jewel that can resurrect a person from the dead or a weapon of immense power able defeat many enemies with ease. The second and third options will end the mission and the grim reaper will continue to lurk around the map. If the player chooses the first option, death will gain his memories back and in turn return to gathering the souls of the dead across the world and sending them to the afterlife. The grim reaper will thank the player for his generosity and gifts the player a safe passing when the character passes on. Once the mission is complete the player will be able to walk around the streets at night and not have to worry about the potential threat of the grim reaper taking the player.